LIVE WITH ME SERIES 3
by kyumin203101
Summary: Story of KyuMin family with triplets Baby Sung. Live with me series its out.


LIVE WITH ME SERIES 3

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Sungmin

Cho Sunghyun

Cho Sungkyu

Cho Sunghae

KYUMIN FANFICTION-GENDRESWITCH-KYUMIN-FAMILY-TRIPLETS

Chapter 3

Gida hae dho jhowa Lets GOO~~~

-000-

Kehidupan rumah tangga yang abadi adalah impian dari setiap pasangan keluarga. Membina sebuah keluarga menjadi pekerjaan yang tak bisa diukur dengan apapun, menyatukan segala macam perbedaan, menyelaraskan berbagai macam ketidak cocokan bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, maka dari itu diperlukan sebuah figur yang tepat. Sang kepala rumah tangga yang bisa menjalankan perannya dan juga seorang wanita dibelakangnya. Bukanya ada kata-kata "Dibalik lelaki hebat terdapat seorang wanita hebat".

Begitu pula dengan hiruk-pikuk kehidupan keluarga besar Cho ini. Cho Kyuhyun seorang kepala rumah tangga yang bijaksana, tegas, keras namun perhatian, penyayang membuat kehidupan rumah tangganya menjadi panutan dan impian semua orang. Dibalik kehebatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun terdapat pula seorang wanita hebat yaitu Cho Sungmin. Ibu dengan 3 anak ini adalah sosok yang paling hebat dalam kehidupan 4 lelaki di dalam mansion ini. Lemah-lembut, sabar, perhatian serta selalu menomer satu kan keluarga yang membuat keluarga ini makin dan semakin baik.

Di usia pernikahan mereka yang sudah mencapai angka 11tahun, mereka berhasil mendidik ketiga putera mereka menjadi anak yang baik, saling menyanyi dan perduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Walaupun terkadang mereka bisa digolongankan anak-anak nakal, pemberontak dan keras tetapi menurut pandangan siapun hal itu wajar dilakukan anak-anak seusia mereka. Tetapi, keadaan sekarang sudah mulai berubah dengan perlahan mengikuti pertambahan tahun yang juga berarti bertambahnya usia mereka.

Si sulung Cho Sunghyun sudah mulai bisa mengatur kedua adiknya apabila melakukan sebuah kesalahan, sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan adiknya dengan baik. Dan juga sudah mulai pandai mengalah antar satu sama lain. Begitu juga dengan si anak tengah Cho Sungkyu, lelaki satu ini juga sudah bisa mengalah dan menurunkan sifat egois dan keras kepalanya, sudah mulai bisa bersabar dan mau membimbing adik bungsunya dan membantu kakak sulungnya. Dan si bungsu Cho Sunghae juga sudah mulai bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan tidak manja seperti dulu, tidak selalu merengek dan lebih patuh mendengarkan apabila kedua kakaknya memberitahu sesuatu.

Suasana pagi yang biasanya selalu heboh karena aksi saling merengek dan tidak mau kalah satu sama lain kali ini berubah menjadi pagi yang tentram dan hikmat. Pagi ini Sungmin seperti biasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anaknya dan suaminya dibantu beberapa maid mansion mereka.

"Bibi im antara kan sandwich ini ke meja makan, aku mau melihat para jagoan itu dulu" ujar sungmin

"Baik nyonya" sahut bibi im. Sungmin mulai melangkah dengan hati-hati ke lantai 2 sambil memegani pinggang belakangnya yang agaknya mulai keram. Ketika sudah sampai di lantai 2 sungmin langsung masuk ke kamar ketiga anak lelakinya. Walaupun usia mereka tepat 10 tahun baik kyuhyun maupun sungmin masih ingin tetap mereka tidur dan hidup di dalam satu lingkup. Jadilah kamar mereka memiliki luas yang hampir menyerupai satu rumah sewa. Memasuki kamar mereka sungmin mendapati si anak sulung lagi menyusun buku-buku ke dalam tas dan melihat si bungsu sedang memasang seragamnya

"Kemana sungkyu hyung sayang"tanya sungmin

"Sedang mandi mom, tadi hyung susah sekali bangun mungkin efect main game"ujar si bungsu

"Hyung main game sampe malam lagi? Kenapa tidak sunghae marahi sayang"

"Sudah mom bahkan sunghyun hyung sudah marah sama sungkyu hyung tetapi tetap saja hyung main game nya"

"Baiklah nanti mommy marahi hyung ne"

"Oldest boy come here, sini mommy rapikan dasi mu"ajak sungmin kepada sunghyun

"Mom i can do it. Ini sudah rapi menurut ku"sanggah sunghyun

"Rapi untuk ukuran bad boy sayang, cha begini baru rapi"

"Mom i look like a nerd boy. Shireo-yo "

"Anio sudah jangan mengeluh, cepat bersiap dan sarapan ke bawah ajak sunghae"

"Mommy tidak turun ke bawah?"tanya sunghae

"Mommy menunggu sungkyu hyung sayang. Turun dan sarapan dibawah dengan sunghyun hyung ne. Nanti mommy, sungkyu hyung dan daddy menyusul"

"Alright mom". Selang beberapa menit keluarlah sungkyu lengkap dengan seragamnya dan terlihat mengerutu kesal karena masih mengantuk

"Pasang saja dasimu biar buku-buku nya mommy masukkan kedalam tas"ujar sungmin

"Thank you mom, i love you"

"Lain kali jangan main game sampe larut sayang. Kalau daddy tau psp mu bisa diambil"

"Ne mom sorry. Semalam ketika memainkan satu level aku malah makin bersemagat untuk terus memainkannya hehe"cengir sungkyu

"Yasudah bukunya sudah mommy masukkan ke dalam tas, langsung turun dan sarapan di bawah ne. Mommy mau elihat daddy dulu"

"Oke". Selesai mengurusi anak-anaknya sungmin memasuki kamar utama di rumah nya, kamar suami dan dirinya sendiri. Terlihat kyuhyun yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja kerjanya sedang memasukkan lembar-lembar dokumen dan beberapa note-note kedalam tasnya. Sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun setelah terlebih dahulu mengambil jas kyuhyun

"Pagi sayang"ujar kyuhyun sambil mencium dahi sungmin

"Morning daddy" balas sungmin sambil memasanang jas kyuhyun dan merapikan kembali tatanan dasi kyuhyun

"Morning baby" salam kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut sungmin yang sudah mulai membuncit. Tepat 11 tahun usia pernikahan mereka, sungmin kembali diberi karunia titipan buah hati kembali. Usia kehamilan sungmin sudah memasuki 5 bulan. Bahagia tentu saja dirasakan pasangan ayah dan ibu ini, walaupun sungmin kembali ditakutkan akan melahirkan 3 anak kembar lagi tetapi dia tetap senang bisa diberi kepercayaan kembali menjadi seorang ibu. Ketiga anak lelaki mereka pertamanya sangat tidak antusia. Si sulung meresa beban yang dipikulnya makin berat, si tengah merasa jengah punya adik manja lagi dan si bungsu merasa posisinya mulai terancam. Tetapi, dimulai membesarnya perut sungmin mereka sangat antusias. Sering terkagum melihat ukuran perut sungmin, tidak percaya ada adik mereka di perut sungmin bahkan terkadang sibuk berebut ingin mengelus perut sungmin.

"Aku sangat tidak sabar melihat dia keluar dari perutmu"

"Sabarlah 4 bulan lagi kau akan kembali mendapatkan kerutan di dahi mu"

"Ah tidak masalah, apalagi kalau dia keluar sebagai seorang perempuan akan ku buat dia bak putri raja"

"Terlalu ingin anak perempuan eoh?"

"Sangat sayang"

"Apapun jenis kelaminnya nanti kita syukuri saja, cha ayo lekas turun sebelum mereka menyerang mu dengan kata-kata tajam''. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun turun ke bawah untuk menyusul yang lainnya sarapan

"Morning bad boys"

"Morning dad"ujar mereka serempak

"Dad, can i go with my friends today"ujar sungkyu sambil mengunyah sandwichnya

"Teman mu yang mana? Dan mau kemana"

"Hanya main di lotte world dad, adalah teman satu geng ku"

"Bohong dad, palingan hyung ingin kencan dengan nona cantik"adu sunghae

"Yak mana ada, bagaimana bisa kau mengadukan aku ingin kencan"

"Umurmu masih 10 tahun jagoan, daddy tidak ingin anak daddy tumbuh lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya"

"Anio dad aku berani bersumpah hanya ingin bermain dengan teman ku bukan berkencan"

"Yasudah asal kau ditemani bodyguard"

"Aish sudah sebesar ini harus membawa bodyguard juga kemana-mana, ini karena ulah si magnae ember"

"Jangan mencibir adik mu sendiri baby boy"ujar sungmin

"Mom, bagaimana apa adik bayi sudah bagun?"ujar manja sunghae

"Bagaimana adik kita tidak bangun kalau kau daritadi asik berceloteh sunghae ah"ujar sunghyun

"Jinjja mulutnya tetap daebak" sunggut kyuhyun diam-diam

"Look at mom, hyung nakal selalu menyalahkan ku dasar"adu sunghae

"Ingatlah sebentar lagi ketika adik bayi lahir kau tidak akan dimanja mommy lagi, karena mommy akan sayang pada adik bayi"ujar sunghyun

"Benar, rasakan akhirnya kau merasakan rasanya punya adik magnae"timpal sungkyu

"Mommy benarkah, apakah mom and dad akan melupakan aku? Aku tidak boleh manja lagi"

"Ani ani janngan dengarkan hyungmu ne, kau akan tetap jadi baby mommy walaupun adik mu nanti lahir"jawab sungmin

"Walau sunghae tetap dimanja sunghae juga harus perhatian arra? Bantu dad, mom dan hyung menjaga adik mu nanti ne?"balas kyuhyuh

"Ayay captain sunghae akan jadi oppa yang baik untuk adik bayi"jawab sunghae

"Percaya sekali jadi oppa kalau kau jadi hyung bagaimana?"tantang sungkyu

"No way aku ingin adik yeoja dengan begitu aku tetap namja magnae dirumah ini"sunggut sunghae

"Dasar sifat polos dan percaya dirinya tetap tidak berubah"kata kyuhyun

"Kyuuu"panggil sungmin

"Ne sayang"jawab kyuhyun dengan cengiran bodoh

"Jangan ikut-ikutan mengatai anak mu diam-diam"

"Hehe baiklah min maafkan aku, cha bad boy lets go to school"

"Mom aku berangkat dulu bye"salam sunghyun mencium pipi sungmin dan mengelus sedikit perut sungmin

"Me too" ujar sungkyu dan melakukan hal sama dengan hyungnya

"Sunghae oppa pergi dulu ya chagi, dan byebye mommy yeobo" kecup sunghae dibibir sungmin dan perutnya

"YAK! Umurmu masih 10 tahun tapi sudah bisa menggoda adik dan mommy mu. Cepat naik ke mobil"ujar kyuhyun sinis

"Bweek daddy jelek"ujar sunghae sambil berlari

"Dasar anak yang satu itu suka sekali menggoda istriku yang cantik ini. Cha aku berangkat hati-hati dirumah jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Baby daddy kerja eoh? Baik-baik di dalam perut mommy oke. Daddy love you so much" kecup kyuhyun di perut sungmin lalu berlanjut ke kening dan bibirnya

"Hah melelahkan dan membahagiakan sekali dikelilingi lelaki tampan seperti mereka. Lahirlah sebagai anak perempuan eoh? Temani mommy shopping dan ke salon ne sayang" ujar sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya ketikan melihat mobil kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan perkarangan mansion mereka.

END


End file.
